The Last of Us: It's Only A Shadow
by SarcasticalCrab
Summary: But the groundhog didn't stay outside long. Once it was about halfway away from its home, it quickly scurried back in its hole. "Ah hell."
1. Shadow

Part I: Shadow

This winter has been cruel, probably the worst in recent years. Wasting no time to arrive as soon as summer was over in September, the cold air arrived with a blood lust that would not be quenched. The snow threatened to consume you alive should you be unlucky to be caught in a storm or fail to watch your footing.

Even within the walls of Jackson, life proved difficult with the vicious winter weather. For a while the raids had intensified; by the end of October, they were almost daily. Desperation understandably drove them. As Thanksgiving rolled around, the raids slowed down before completely stopping in mid-December.

The population quickly grew with friendly people coming in from the outside, desperately seeking shelter. Some were already on the verge of death. Because of the influx of people, supplies and food dwindled fast and had to be horribly rationed. When a strain of the flu broke out and spread quickly, it was decided that the remaining healthy citizens would go in groups to salvage and hunt whatever they could find.

Thankfully the weather had been fairly docile for the latter half of January. While the cold air still tried to rip your skin apart, it was sunny every day and that allowed the snow to melt a bit. Jackson took advantage of this momentary peace and began sending multiple groups out a day. February was already upon them and while being short, it was usually the most aggressive month of them all.

Joel, Tommy, and Ellie were scheduled to go to today. In their trek, they managed to find a couple of frozen rabbits, some medicine, and some canned food. They also managed to find extra clothing and blankets.

"Have you guys ever had a winter this insane?" Ellie asked, watching her footing to ensure she wouldn't fall in the snow. "This seems worse than the blizzard Joel and I were in over in Colorado."

"Our winters were pretty tame in Texas. Occasionally they'd get a little intense with some snow storms here and there, but nothing of this caliber." Tommy replied.

"You'd usually have to be further up north to get some of the crazier winter weather. But from what I recall, none of them were as bad as this one." Joel added.

"I hope we're almost done out here. Freezing my ass off." Ellie said.

"Join the club kiddo."

After a while of additional searching, the trio decided to head back to Jackson. They're one of three groups that were sent out today, so they hoped the other groups would have better luck than they did. As they were making their way back, Ellie spotted a peculiar hole in the ground.

"What's in that hole?" Ellie asked.

"I think that belongs to a groundhog." Joel replied.

"You think it might be still in there?" Ellie asked.

"It's possible."

"Can we eat it?"

"Wouldn't be the best idea. Although...I say we check it out first." Tommy said, nodding at Joel.

Joel nodded back at him. "If he's still in there, let's see if the little fella comes out."

Ellie caught the odd exchange. "Okay, I guess."

They moved to a nearby bush and stayed crouched behind it. A few minutes later, small footsteps could be heard from the hole. Within moments, the groundhog emerged from its hole. Ellie moved to take her rifle out, but Joel grabbed her arm to stop her. The groundhog wandered about, sniffing the ground. But the groundhog didn't stay outside long. Once it was about halfway away from its home, it quickly scurried back in its hole.

"Ah hell." Tommy and Joel muttered.

"What?" Ellie asked.

"Looks like we got six more weeks of winter ahead." Tommy said.

"Wait, what? Why?"

"That groundhog just told us." Joel said.

"Hold on, what?"

"That fella came out and saw his shadow. That lets us know that this winter is going to stick around for a bit." Joel said.

Ellie's confusion did not waver. "How did you get all of that from just his shadow?"

Joel and Tommy explained the folklore and tradition that was Groundhog day and the customs that surrounded it. It was admittedly one of the stranger things of their time and one of the many things that died when the infection broke out. But alas, old habits die hard. Even one as ridiculous as this one.

"So let me get this straight," Ellie began, "every year in the beginning of February, you guys rely on a hedgehog-"

"Groundhog." Joel corrected.

"Right...groundhog to tell you if you were going to have a longer winter or early spring? And this was a full-fledged holiday like Christmas?"

"Well not so much rely, we had technology to help us keep track of the weather. And it definitely earned its spot on the calendar." Tommy said.

"It's a tradition we just refused to let go. Even now. Plus that fella was pretty accurate most of the time." Joel added.

"So if I eat him, what will that signify?" Ellie asked.

"Probably means karma will eat you right back." Joel laughed.

Ellie sighed and rolled her eyes. "You guys lived in a weird time."

"Won't fight you on that one, baby girl."

"Think we should tell her about St. Patrick's day?" Tommy asked, failing to hold back a laugh.

"Isn't that the one where you guys wear green and get drunk off your minds, for like no reason?"

"There's a decent reason behind all of it." Joel said.

The trio made their way back within the walls of Jackson. With a fresh influx medicine, food, and supplies, life could become a little easier now, even if it's temporary.

February quickly came to a close and March made itself comfortable. For a while it seemed like the weather was beginning to warm up and all the snow from the season had nearly melted away. However, just in time for St. Patrick's day, Mother Nature dumped another couple of feet of snow in a blizzard that rivaled all others. And even as spring officially arrived, the winter still refused to leave.

Joel lost track of how many times he heard Ellie rattle off possible recipes involving groundhog.

* * *

I got bored at work lol. Happy Groundhog day!

Thanks for reading and please review =)


	2. Family Pet

Part II: Family Pet (Kinda)

Joel and Ellie were cooped up in their home, sitting in the living room. The power was out in Jackson for the second time this week, which meant no hot-anything in their home for the foreseeable future. At Ellie's insistence, they made a blanket and pillow fort in their living room. Though it wasn't completely warm within their fort, it was an improvement compared to the rest of the house.

"Do you remember where that groundhog was at?" Ellie asked.

"Not a clue. But I reckon it's buried underneath all that snow." Joel replied.

"Well if that little fucker wants to pull some magical bullshit and extend the winter, it might as well help us survive it."

Joel couldn't help but laugh. "Ellie, these things aren't exactly "magic." They just have a good hunch."

"Well I demand a recount, or re-shadow or something." Ellie muttered.

"That's not how it works unfortunately." Joel responded. "We'll try again next year."

Ellie was about to say something else when she heard a window shatter.

"What was that?" Ellie said.

"Stay put." Joel grabbed his flashlight and moved a pillow aside to see what caused the noise. He saw a fairly small hole in the window so he ruled the noise being caused by an intruder. He continued to shine the light around the room until he saw something move in the corner of his eye. He shined his light at the movement and caught in the light was...

A groundhog?

"Well hey there." Joel muttered.

"What is it?" Ellie asked.

"Looks like a groundhog found its way in."

"A groundhog? In here?"

"Yep." Joel kept his light on the small animal. Even with the light shining on it, the groundhog didn't move. To be fair, the flashlight was probably the closest thing to "warm" it's felt in a while.

"Aw, it's kinda cute." Ellie had poked her head from the fort to catch a glimpse of the groundhog.

"Still want to eat it?" Joel joked.

"Nah, it looks too cute to eat."

Joel didn't want to argue with the logic of that statement as Ellie had no problem eating copious amounts of rabbit the other day.

"Ooh, can we keep him?" Ellie asked.

"I'm not sure if that's a good-" Joel didn't get to finish his sentence before Ellie grabbed the flashlight out his hand and left the pillow fort, beginning her pursuit of the groundhog.

At that point, the groundhog sensed the imminent danger and began to run away. Joel didn't consider himself an animal whisperer by all means, but was certain he could literally _feel_ the fear emanating from the poor groundhog as it scurried around their home. Eventually, Ellie managed to wrangle the groundhog in her arms. When Ellie brought the groundhog into their fort, Joel noticed that groundhog was significantly calmer, even snuggling in Ellie's arms. Maybe the poor thing welcomed the warmth from the girl who cursed and threatened to make him into soup not too long ago.

"What should we name him?" Ellie asked, laying the groundhog gently on a blanket.

Joel wanted to argue against keeping a groundhog as a pet, but he decided to let Ellie have this one. Even for a little while. "Anything other than Callus is fine by me." Joel replied, moving to lay his head down on a pillow.

"I still don't understand why you hate that name so much." Ellie replied. "Hmm...how about...Phil. Yeah it looks like a Phil." Ellie scratched the groundhog's head.

Joel couldn't believe it. "You're joking, right?"

"No, why? What's wrong with Phil?"

Joel laughed to himself. "Nothing at all, baby girl. Phil's an alright name."

Ellie scoffed. "You're so weird."

"Speak for yourself."

* * *

(I'm bored at work again and this idea wouldn't leave me alone LOL)

Because Ellie would totally try to have a pet groundhog. Could this become a tradition for Jackson? XD

Thanks for reading & please review


End file.
